


Dream

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Marriage and Tumors [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Minor Grinding, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Daryl just wants to sleep, but his neighbor is being loud.





	Dream

Fuck. Daryl sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. The moans drifted through the wall almost like Paul was having sex right in the same room Daryl was in. The mechanic sighed. This was the third time this week. The moans didn't even sound real. Daryl snorted at a particularly loud moan. He could make Paul scream and cum so hard he would black out. Whoever it was that Paul was having sex with wasn't using his equipment right or was so into his own pleasure, he didn't care whether or not Paul reached orgasm. Daryl would make sure Paul came before he even thought about seeking his own pleasure. 

He sighed and sat up in his bed. He really should move. He and Kyle were fighting so much lately. Why was he even trying to salvage the relationship when he knew Kyle would keep cheating? When Paul's bed started slamming into the wall, Daryl grunted. Oh yeah... he remembered now. He was still with Kyle to try to forget about his feelings for Paul. He had no desire for Kyle anymore. So they weren't having sex. He didn't care that Kyle was cheating. He just hated the thought of being alone. And hey, maybe something would happen and he would find it in himself to fall for Kyle again. 

He snorted at the thought. Yeah, right.

It'd been almost a year so Paul had moved in next door. They spent quite a bit of time together, always inviting each other over for pizza and beer. Paul gave Daryl free coffee from the cafe he worked at and Daryl gave him rides on his motorcycle. Paul would come visit him at the garage if he got off of work early. They had become fast friends, teasing each other and flirting. It hadn't taken Daryl very long to fall hard for the barista. Paul was funny, sweet, caring, selfless and beautiful, both inside and out. Everything that Daryl wasn't. 

Daryl didn't have many friends. He could count the number of friends in his life on one hand. His closest friend was also his lawyer, Michonne Grimes. She'd helped him buy his shop, insure it and himself. She had also been the lawyer on the case of his brother's murder. She'd given him a new start, so he owed her everything. His only other friends were his shop manager, Glenn Rhee, and Glenn's wife, Maggie Rhee. Glenn had been working at a pizza place when they met, but wasn't making enough to support his pregnant wife. So, Daryl offered him a job at the garage. The man had readily agreed and was a quick learner. Now, Daryl's shop was thriving. 

The moans and thuds finally ceased, so Daryl laid back down and rolled over to go to sleep. He could still hear Paul's fake giggles and his bed mate's prideful tone at being able to sleep with such a pretty boy. Daryl snorted. Paul wasn't just pretty. Paul was beautiful and everything good. Sure, he had his flaws. He tended to hide his emotions and put on a mask, but Daryl could see right through that mask. Paul had not had a good time tonight, even as he told his bed mate as such and kicked him out. He heard Paul's bed squeak as he climbed back into it. 

“Daryl..?”

Daryl tensed. The walls were so thin they occasionally talked to each other through it. Paul had talked him down from many nightmares this way. He'd done the same for the man. Though they never talked about what their nightmares consisted of, it helped to make plans and look forward to spending time together. He swallowed thickly and held his tongue.

“Daryl..? Are you awake?”

Daryl closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah.” He responded after a moment and rolled over onto his back. 

“I'm sorry if we woke you.”

“S'fine.. wasn't sleepin good anyways.” He could almost visualize Paul brushing his hair, sitting naked on his bed. He didn't know why Paul thought sleeping with so many different people was very healthy. He hoped they were at least using condoms so Paul didn't contract anything from one of those assholes. 

“Are you okay?”

No. No, he's not okay. He wants to be the one to make Paul whimper and writhe in pleasure. He wants to run his hands and tongue over that soft skin. He wants to look into Paul's eyes as he sinks his cock in to the base and grind against the man's prostate, make him moan. He swallowed thickly. “... I am now.”

“Okay. Good night, Daryl.”

“... Night.” Daryl sighed, listening as Paul laid down and fell silent. He stayed awake for some time until Paul's soft snores lulled him to sleep. 

 

The next evening, Daryl walked down the hall of the apartment complex, tired and dirty from work. He really needed a shower before Paul showed up for their weekly movie night with pizza. Daryl would provide the beers tonight. They usually alternated on who bought the beer and pizza and who decided what movie they watched. Daryl was wanting to start on the Lord of the Rings saga tonight. They both had the next night off, so it was going to be a marathon. As he passed Paul's door, he listened to see if the man was home, yet, but all was silent. So he continued onto his own apartment.

He took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. He picked his apartment up a bit and sat down, fiddling on his phone while he waited for Paul to come in. He rarely locked his door when he knew Paul would show up soon. It had become a habit after they started hanging out on a regular basis. Paul did the same for him. More than once he'd walked in on the man barely dressed. Sometimes he wondered if Paul was just teasing him, trying to make him lose all sense of self control and just mount him. 

When almost twenty minutes went by and Paul hadn't shown up, Daryl started to worry. He sighed and got up, dropping his phone on the table. He left his apartment and went next door to Paul's. He knocked on the door and waited for the man to answer. After a moment, Paul didn't answer, so he knocked again and called out the man's name. The door finally opened. Paul stood on the other side, wearing those black lace panties Daryl had seen when Paul first moved in and a matching lace bralette. His hair was down and hanging over his bare, smooth shoulders. 

“Daryl... I've been waiting for you.”

Daryl's mouth went dry. His eyes roamed over the expanse of naked skin, so close he could touch it. Paul had a seductive, amused smile on his lips as he leaned on the door. When Daryl met his eyes, those sea green eyes filled with lust and affection, his self control snapped. He strolled forward, wrapped an arm around Paul's waist, the fingers of his other hand buried in Paul's hair. He spun them around, pinning Paul to the wall by the door and kissed him deeply. Paul was very receptive of the kiss, arms wrapping around Daryl to keep him close. He whined into the kiss, sucking Daryl's tongue into his mouth. Their bodies pressed close together, both hard and almost leaking. 

Daryl growled, kissing and sucking marks down the length of Paul's neck. His hands roamed over the man's sides and back. He was so warm. He smelled so good, slightly sweet but with a bit of spice to it. Daryl was addicted. He would never be able to get enough of this man in his arms. He was going to make Paul cum in those cute panties, make him scream and moan until all he could say was Daryl's name. He could feel Paul's nails digging into his shoulders and he relished in the pain. God, he was so hard and Paul felt so good. He couldn't wait to get Paul on his knees-

“Daryl...”

Daryl moaned, rocking his hips against Paul's, wanting to hear him say his name again.

“Daryl...”

Fuck, yes. “Keep sayin my name, baby...”

“Daryl! Wake up!”

Daryl's eyes snapped open, met with Paul's slight flushed cheeks and amused eyes, leaning over him. He blinked blearily. When had he fallen asleep on the couch? His phone was sitting on his chest instead of on the table where he could've sworn he'd put it. 

Paul smirked at him. “Have a good dream?” He asked, flicking his eyes down to the tent in Daryl's loose jeans. 

Daryl blushed brightly and sat up. “Uh.. yeah... I guess.” It had been a very good dream. His heart dropped into his stomach. A dream. That was all it was. 

“You wanna take care of that while I set up the movie?” Paul turned away, moving to Daryl's TV and DVD player. 

The mechanic sighed and rubbed his face. He was already soft. “Nah... it's down.” He stood up and moved into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, downing half of it in one go. It had been a very good dream, one he hoped to have again soon.


End file.
